Love is a Fast Song
by Otterbeans
Summary: This love is a fast song, and he's doing his best to keep up. He makes mistakes, but earnest ones. One-shot, NC-17. Hihara/Hino.


In case you didn't notice the M rating and the NC-17 in the summary, here's your final warning: There will be sex, although I use the term loosely. But honestly? I'm going to assume you're reading this because of the rating. That's sort of how it goes, right?

Anyways yeah, this is a series I've been into for about a year, finally decided to write something about it. Might be sort of a shocker for my old fans (any of you guys still out there?) because I've only written one other story for a shojo before (and ero, holy shit), but hey! This is what I'm into currently, and I need at least one story with 08 in the date to look active.

Kahoko and Kazuki are copyright NeoRomance studios in Japan, Viz publishing company in America, I'm thoroughly convinced no one reads this and I would rather like something to drink.

---

When two people date for some reasonable amount of time, it's generally assumed that this is the point of it all.

Contrary to poplar belief, Kazuki was indeed a red-blooded male with the same dreams and aspirations as most other males his age: Meet girl, fall in love, love girl, and continuing on from there in a general pattern of domestic bliss. Sure, the bits in-between were a tad fuzzy, but they would follow on their own.

He had certainly spent enough time on the first couple of things. "Meet girl" and "fall in love" had happened practically simultaneously, followed by a long, long, long, long, too long increment of "love girl," due to her being a bit more clueless than he was (this is a serious accomplishment) and having a few other love interests to speak of. Kazuki decided to let those things iron themselves out. She had the right to chose anyone she wanted to, and he didn't want to impose on her on his own behalf.

Instead, he devoted his time and energy to his music, in hopes that one day he would be able to properly convey his feelings to her. His trumpet, straight to her heart, without any obstacles or middlemen. And it took a long time. Longer than he imagined it would take. When she appeared at that fateful soirée, he had been 20, not to mention dog-tired, and a little bit drunk. Yet he still managed to stay up all night talking to her, after she invited him to cake at her house.

So there were more nights after that. There were more days and dinners and dates, little glances and nervous touches. He still remembered their awkward first kiss. He remembered the ones after it even better.

Nearly a year had passed. They had brought themselves to the aforementioned point. One can safely assume what it was, and admittedly, it was one of the fuzzier of the fuzzy bits in Kazuki's mind.

Not to say that he had never thought of it before, because that would be absolutely ridiculous. No, he had thought about it a lot, and that was becoming the problem. The idea had become so nebulous and vague, that it might as well have been happening on the moon. It also didn't help that, well,

She was his first.

Kazuki usually knew to stop when the blood started rushing down instead of up. It was about time to pull away from the French kissing and resort to the cuddle before things got out of hand. He put his hand on her neck to signal that he was going to stop soon, and Kahoko did something rather peculiar. Instead of complying like usual, she took his hand away, pressed it into her waist.

"Kaho?" He wasn't sure if she was entirely aware of what she was implying, or if he was reading her correctly at all. She confirmed his assumptions by looking up to him with those big soulful eyes of hers, eyes she knew he couldn't possibly resist, and nodding.

"Please. Don't stop."

If there was any sort of specific look for the metaphorical sealing of the deal, this was probably it. Her lips pink and a little kiss-swollen, her eyes soft and intense, a tiny glow suffusing her cheeks. It certainly wasn't helping matters down below, when he was trying to be chaste and unthreatening.

But good lord she made him want to kick all of that gentlemanly nonsense to the curb. _So bad._

"I, um," He began, stuttering, clueless as to what he was supposed to do with this newer, wilder side of himself while still remembering who he was and how he did things. Or how things would be done at all, "I, I'd…"

"No?"

"No! I mean yes!" _Oh please, please don't make that face, please_, "I mean, of course I want to!" _You have no idea_, "You have no idea," _Oh shit you just said that out loud didn't you, nice going you twa_--- "I just, I just…"

She placed her fingers over his lips abruptly. And sadly, he was used to this. It was her technique to bring the nervous merry-go-round of his brain to a halt, before all of the horses flew off. She shushed him until he had calmed down, "Deep breaths. Kazuki?"

He closed his eyes, breathed, taking in the scent of her skin, breathed, letting out his tension. He took her hand away from his lips, his palms cupping her wrist, his thumbs on the palm of her hand. So much smaller and softer and sweeter, so perfect. If he screwed this up, he'd never forget it, even if he tried.

"I really do want to," Kazuki explained as calmly as he could, distracting himself by rubbing his thumbs in circles on her skin, "I want to make you feel… good," And he could only imagine the blush that was spreading over what felt like his entire body, "But… I've never…"

He couldn't tell if she was surprised, or if she already knew. There was a brief flicker in her eyes that looked like a thought crossing her mind, followed by a softening, and a smile curling the corners of her lips. Kahoko took her hand from his, and crossed her arms down to grab the hem of her shirt, and pull it slowly over her head. She had Kazuki completely entranced. She took his hand back, which had been hovering uselessly, and placed it just over the shell of her bra, where he could feel her heart beat.

Kazuki didn't need anymore prompting. He leaned forward and she laid back. He brushed away the straps of her bra and she reached behind her back to undo the clasp. The thing was discarded, and before he let himself be distracted, he bent down to kiss where his hand was, where he could feel her pulse through her skin.

A kiss straight to the heart was just as effective as any music he could have played. Her pulse quickened ever so slightly under his lips, and her hands rose up to tangle through his hair, pulling out the clips and bands that he used to keep it in place. His lips continued to rove over her skin, around her collar and neck, his hands pressed gently against the warm softness of her breasts. He'd often imagined what they would be like, and to his surprise, he had been about right. Hot to the touch, giving under the slightest pressure, rolling in the palms of his hands.

Kahoko moaned quietly in the back of her throat, and he started, arching back up to look at her face, but she only smiled and shook her head. She reached out to unbutton his shirt, and he complied, sitting up on his knees to make things easier for her. When they had removed it in tandem, she immediately began to touch him in ways he wasn't ready for, but he would be lying if he complained at all.

Her hands moved over his chest, traced along his ribs, down his sternum, over his stomach, the muscles there tight with arousal. The most agonizing touch, she began slightly under the waistband of his jeans, where his hips centered, and dragged slowly up to his navel, following the trail of pubic hair that snuck out from under his pants. It was an action that teased his erection so much; he couldn't help but let out a sound somewhere between a keen and a moan, a noise he had never heard himself make before. She was kissing him in places no one had ever had access to, and yet didn't touch him there. He wasn't completely sure if this was classified as foreplay or just plain teasing.

Thinking that this couldn't possibly be fair, he opened his mouth to protest, but the "let's do language! ™" side of his brain was not complying. What came out was a noise that sounded vaguely peeved; it was obviously a moan at the beginning that he refused to let have its way. But it wasn't what he wanted, and Kahoko was giggling. He looked down at her with his "stop laughing at me I wasn't trying to be funny" face, and she stared straight back with "that's impossible because you are the biggest silly doof" with a good bit of "and I love you" around the corners of her eyes.

"Sit up, Kazuki," she asked him gently, actually speaking this time. He did so automatically, unable to do anything but obey her when she had such an obvious upper hand. He watched, curious as she took his hand again. Kahoko sat up on her knees, still a bit shorter than him sitting regularly, and leaned her face into the crook of his neck. She slipped his hand under the waist of her skirt.

Everything that had been going fairly smoothly until then, stalled. A swarm of unwanted thoughts buzzed through Kazuki's mind, mainly encompassing the fact that he had never done this before, and was afraid that he would do something wrong, or at least incorrectly. Or even worse, hurt her in some way. Not to mention it just felt… odd. A sensation somewhere between guilt and insecurity curled up tightly in his gut.

It was okay to do this, right? He was an adult, after all. Adult. He had never quite gotten used to that concept. Hihara Kazuki, adult, in charge of his own life, and _totally fucking_ his girlfriend right now. That sounded so terrible, he didn't even know a word for it.

"Kahoko…" he couldn't move his hand any further. It was frustrating.

"It's hard to take the first step, isn't it," she said into his skin. Not asked, just said. She already knew. "It's alright, Kazuki. Everything's alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and told him the words that she had wanted to hear from someone else, in the past.

"Nothing you do now could make me love you any less."

"…Okay," he replied softly. The knot in his stomach unraveled, replaced with a burning feeling in the back of his throat. "Yeah. You're right."

He swallowed hard to stop the burning, "Thanks, Kaho."

She smiled, that same hot feeling prickling against the back of her eyes, "You're welcome, Kazuki."

A moment of silence followed, with everything quiet and dark, being engrained into their memories.

It was broken by Kazuki's familiar nervous laughter.

"I swear I'm not backing out now, Kaho," he forced out between fits of giggles, which she now joined, "But I really have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Really now?" she tried to tease him flirtatiously, but it just came out wrong. She was laughing too hard, "Need some pointers?"

"Yes. Yes please."

"Well first off, it's a little bit lower than that."

"I'm not that clueless," Kazuki mumbled sheepishly, sort of looking up and out of the corner of his eyes in an attempt to be surreptitious. It wasn't working very well. He was blushing madly as his fingers crept slowly downwards to cup that fold of skin. She naturally shifted as a reaction, and to accommodate him.

"Now," She took a deep breath to help settle herself, "That… doesn't feel quite so bad right there. If you'd, well, go in-between."

"Right, right," He piped up to save her further embarrassment. His fingertips snuck in gently, and he gauged her reaction while making some notes of his own.

It was very warm, almost to the point where he would call it hot. It was damp and slick and soft, and what he was deciding was her pre-come was surprisingly like his own, although more liquid and not sticky at all. His middle finger explored into the orifice where all of the wetness was coming from, and the way it caused her to arch forward enough to press her breasts up against his bare chest, the way it made her moan in the back of her throat, was enough to cause whatever arousal he had lost during that awkward moment to come back full-force.

"Oh," he said in what was probably his most dumbfounded tone, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she breathed, obviously trying to get her words straight, "And that's not even quite it. There's another spot, outside, up a little further."

He was more than eager to obey her instructions. With his finger still in, he felt for that spot with the heel of his hand, until the base of his thumb rubbed over a tiny extrusion of skin. Not only did she gasp, but she bucked. Kazuki was taken aback. He thought that only guys did that.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, her voice an octave higher than usual, "It's just, it's been way too long."

"No! No no no no no. It's alright," Kazuki ran a hand through her hair, and let it rest on the small of her back, "It's seriously okay."

She bit her lip and nodded, only to nearly bite through it has he rubbed the heel of his hand against her again. It had really been way too long, and it felt ridiculously good. He took up a slow, rolling rhythm, and she pressed up harder against his body and hand. She moaned aloud, and at this proximity, she could feel that he was enjoying himself.

Her sides tightened, as well as her arms around his neck, and she made a pleased humming sound as she came into his hand. Kazuki was surprised at the feeling, like hot water running into his hand. He felt the urge to learn more, to explore this, but felt like that would come at a later time. His rubbing slowed to an eventual halt, and he retracted his hand, letting her breath catch up with her.

"Good?" well, he was as curious as he should be.

"Good," she admitted, smiling and panting, "and you'll get better, trust me."

"That's good too, then," he joked, and she laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. Kahoko took his hand, the one that had been massaging her just moments before, in both of her own. He had failed to clean it off at all, so the slick wet of her own come covered her palms.

That familiar feeling of embarrassment came over him as she unzipped his pants. There was simply no way he could bring himself to look at what she was doing. His heart hammering against his ribs, he placed his chin on the top of her head and let his arms drape over her shoulders and did his best to will his sheepishness away.

And yet, practically every tinge of self-consciousness he had vanished after she touched him. He wasn't as though he had forgotten, because he would remember later, but it was like his brain simply wasn't capable of the emotion anymore. His bundle-of-nerves personality finally came into some use, it seemed, as his whole body went into reaction at the sensation.

"K-kaho!" he choked, followed by a too loud too long moan that pushed straight up out of his gut. Kazuki felt like a tightly coiled spring. His legs had wrapped around her body at some point, his toes were curling like fists, and he wasn't sure when it had happened, but his head was thrown back, causing his body to arch towards hers.

After all, he wasn't quite prepared for the onslaught of physical pleasure. For some reason, when someone else did this to you, it was practically ten times better than the alternative. If it was the element of surprise, or the warmth of her hands, the way she could find those spots better than he co--- _God he didn't even know that was there_--- but anyways, it was just spectacular.

He held on for as long as he could, seriously he did, but it was too much at once for a guy like him. He came a little sooner than he would have liked, and the embarrassment came rushing back with it. Well, more accurately, he was embarrassed, but completely uninclined to care. Kazuki flopped onto his back in the way that a spring suddenly becomes a Slinky, and the whole world melted comfortably around him. He felt Kahoko lay down onto his chest, and he welcomed her into a hug.

They both enjoyed another long moment of silence. He found himself playing idly with her hair, she seemed to be doing her best to get as close to him as possible.

"So, what happens now?" he asked, the question trailing into a wide-mouthed yawn.

"Hm?"

"Not like that, I mean," he knew that tone of voice, and that wasn't what he was implying, even though it was a nice thought, "what do we do like, right now."

"A shower," she replied, and began to sit up. She offered him a hand up.

"Right," he said, and took that hand, "A shower sounds good."

---

So, that's it I guess. I think it needs a trim, 3000 words seems a bit much for an ero, but hey, what can you do?

Launching into a free talk here, yeah, I made it so that Kahoko was no longer a virgin. I find virgin on virgin sex untasty, since neither of them should know what the heck they're doing unless they're either completely fake or avid readers of Cosmopolitan. And out of the two, I find Kazuki more likely to have not gotten any. Why? Well, Kaho's had this guy whos last name starts with Tsu, and no, I'm not going to specify any further because I don't really have an idea myself.

I have this massive Corda future head-canon that needs to be unleashed. Well, there are several of them, but my favorite mostly pertains to Hihara/Hino with a side of Yunoki.

Next I'll probably do something to further flesh out that thing I mentioned in the beginning of the fic where they meet again after having not seen each other for awhile. I nearly have the whole thing figured out, but it might be awhile, (or never) since you can't really tell with me.

Oh, and there will be an omake chapter for this story up sometime, so stay tuned? It'll be cute, I promise.

Peace out, ladies and gentleman!


End file.
